Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Torture or Promise
by Graceful.Melody
Summary: Ino's parties always end up rather weirdly. SakuSasu - ShikaTema - Rated T - Please R


**A/N:**SakuSasu - One shot - Please R&R - Thank you

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine.

**Summary:**A party at Ino's place always end up in interesting situations.

* * *

**_Truth, dare, double dare, kiss torture or promise._**

"Oi, forehead girl, fiesta a mi casa." Ino called from across the street at the rival/BFF. Her long golden blond hair tied messily into a ponytail at the back of her head. She smiled brightly at her friend who stood across the street.

"When is it? I'll be there." Sakura promised. The wind blew through her bright pink hair that stood out from a mile away.

"6:00. You promise to be there?" Sakura had to be at the party. It won't be fun without her.

"Sure, who else is going?" She was curious, it was not everyday that Ino had a party.

"Everyone."

_Everyone, okay then.._

Sakura considered it as she walked back to her apartment slowly, talking her time to enjoy the scenery around her before the sun set. It was still a few hours till the sun was set to disappear but Sakura needed a nap, desperately.

Once Sakura got back to her small apartment, she placed her keys in a bowl sitting on the table right beside the door, there was a small clinging noise when she dropped her keys lightly. She walked to her room, placing all her stuff onto her bed. Sakura was tired, she glanced at the wooden clock on her wall.

It was 3:00pm, there was just enough time for a small nap so that she would be energetic when she wakes up. There is nothing worse than being tired and sleepy at Ino's party. You have no idea what is going to happen.

Just when she was going to fall into deep slumber, the phone rang.

_Ring _

**Ring**

_Ring_

**_Ring_**

"What the hell?" Sakura groaned before picking up the phone to make it shut up.

"What?"

"...........Sakura? It that you?" The voice was quite and uncertain. Sakura sure sounds scary when she is tired.

"Yes it is me. Who is this?" She demanded.

"Temari."

"Temari!!!!!" Sakura was suddenly awake, it has been two weeks since she last saw the sand nin and that is like......three years in girl world.

"Honey, I'm right outside your front step."

"Oh really? Why are you here."

"Ino's party."

"I thought you hate Ino." Temari and Ino had a huge fight over Shikamaru, it wasn't surprising really.

"I do, that doesn't stop me from coming to konoha to see everyone does it?"

"Be right there."

Sakura practically ran toward the door and swinged it open to find a rather frozen Temari standing outside.

"Finally Sakura, I thought I might actually freeze out here if you don't hurry up.."

"Whoops, my bad.."

"Anyway, you have some dressing up to do. Lets get started." Temari looked at Sakura with a disapproved look at the state she is in.

"But I want to sllleeeeeeeppppp."

"No, go sit at the dressing table right now!" There was no point arguing with Temari, she might beat you with a fan if you weren't careful.

* * *

When Ino means everyone, she means everyone. Sasuke. Neji. Gaara. Kankuro. Lee. Naruto. Hinata. Shikamaru. Chouji. Tenten. Sai. Kiba. Shino. Every single person was there. Even the sand people were there, how did Ino manage to get Gaara to a party like this? She was a force of nature.

"Sakura. Hi." It has been....ten minutes and Kankuro was hitting on the girls already, not that there was many girls to hit on in the first place.

"Kankuro, control yourself or you would be smashed by Sasuke-teme." Naruto hissed under his breath trying to keep the sand nin alive. Yes he was a jounin but not even his younger brother could stop a force like Sasuke. It was better off leaving Sasuke and his property alone, Sasuke did not like to share.

In the corner, Sasuke stood carefully watching the guys every move. Only a few of the guys here are taken which means the rest are all potential threats. Sakura wasn't officially his yet but he was determined to change that. He had a plan. Sasuke Uchiha has a plan. That was amazing.

Currently his plan was to slaughter Kankuro. But you never know, that plan might change soon. It might be Neji next.

* * *

Temari dragged Shikamaru to the corner much to Gaara's horror, but instead of doing anything weird, they started having an intellectual conversation about the weather.

* * *

Sai was just a bit too drunk and was already pissing everyone off, including Gaara..

"Gaara, why do you have that thing on you back?"

"I just do, it keeps the sand in."

"It looks like a giant peanut." Oh dear, Sai you might want to run.

Gaara resisted the urge to slap him in the face.

* * *

Hinata managed to approach Naruto before getting dragged off by Kiba, Naruto just stood confused at why Kiba won't let Hinata anywhere near him.

* * *

Lee was being his normal youthful self in the center of the living room, challenging every one to a hundred push ups.

Chouji just kept eating.

Ino was sorting out the music.

Naruto went high on air.

Tenten looked at Lee.

Kiba confessed to Hinata.

She blushed.

Neji and Kankuro was hiding in the corner from Sasuke.

Sasuke was standing behind Sakura rather protectively.

Gaara was telling every one that the thing on his back is NOT a giant peanut.

Sai was hiding along with Neji and Kankuro.

Shino....was...well being Shino.

Temari and Shikamaru was still talking.

This was one interesting party.

* * *

Ino yelled through the giant microphone that magically came out of no where. "Peoples, its time to play games."

Every one groaned. _Oh no, games_..

"You have three choices. One, "seven minutes in heaven", two, "twister", or three, "truth, dare, double dare, kiss, torture or promise"."

"Number two!"

"One."

"Two"

"I want one!"

"Okay, its three then." Ino smiled.

How Ino came to the conclusion that everyone wanted to play number three was unknown. For all they know, no one called out the number three.

* * *

Every one sat in a huge circle looking at one another uncertainly, they went in the order Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and then Chouji.

"So I will start first. Neji, truth, dare, double dare, kiss, torture or promise?" Ino smiled, looking at the Hyuga prodigy.

Neji thought for a while. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss.....Hinata."

Neji almost fell over in shock.

"You realise that she is my cousin." He stated, glaring at the blond ninja.

"I know that. But it is legal to marry your cousin in most places in the world so I don't see a reason why you can't kiss her. It won't kill you."

"You don't know that."

"Just do it Neji. You did choose dare after all." Ino was starting to get a little impatient.

"Fine." Neji leaned towards his cousin with a regretting smile on his Stoic face, "I'm sorry Hinata."

A small peck and it was finally over.

"Okay, Neji it is your turn to ask someone."

"Fine, Shikamaru."

"Truth." Shikamaru was too lazy to choose so he just chose the first one.

"Okay, have you ever fantasized about Temari in any way?"

Gaara glared at Shikamaru, waiting for his answer. Temari just blushed.

"Urg, so troublesome." Shikamaru thought for a while, mainly thinking about what he was going to do and how he was meant to run away from Gaara.

"Yes I have."

Gaara stood up, sand coming out of his "giant peanut". "Shikamaru Nara, you are a dead man."

Sai decided that he was going to be retard again, where the hell did he come from anyway?

"So there is sand in the giant peanut, do you people grow giant peanuts in suna. That is soooooo cool. They even have sand in them."

"It is not a fucking giant peanut!!!!" Poor poor Gaara. Always so misunderstood.

"Moving on, peoples. Shikamaru, ask someone." Ino demanded.

"Fine, Sasuke."

_Shit._

Sasuke froze. What is he meant to choose? But Sasuke being Sasuke can never back down from something like this, "Double dare."

Shikamaru just looked bored, "Ino, you can choose the dare." he said before falling asleep on Temari's shoulder.

Ino gave out a very evil laugh. "Fu fu fu, okay then.." she looked at Sakura before turning back to Sasuke, "I dare you to sleep with Sakura tonight. No I did not mean you have to do anything, just sleep in the same bed. Jeez peoples, why are you giving me that look? Sick minded peoples these days..." Every one calmed down after she explained the dare properly. They always took it the wrong way.

And so, the game went on.

* * *

_**Time to sleep......**_

Sakura walked into her apartment after a long party, she removed her high heels and red dress before stepping into the shower, not realising that Sasuke was trailing behind her rather hopelessly. He looked troubled.

The sound of Sakura in the shower was tempting. Sasuke however had very good self control and managed to keep himself still, not knowing what to do, he start to strip and get ready to sleep. He glance at her bed, it was tiny. Dammit, he should have bought her back to his house, at least the bed in his room can fit **two **people.

Sakura had to walk out of the shower in a towel to find a shirtless Sasuke. She screamed.

"Sasuke, what are you doing in my room?"

"Dare."

That word explained everything.

"Oh, okay then....um.......okay, let me get changed.."

An hour later, Sakura was finally changed, she spent half the time in her closet walking around, freaking out.

Sasuke was already on her bed. Asleep.

And he took up the whole bed.

"Dammit Sasuke!" Sakura screeched, "Get off my bed."

He woke up, finally. After looking at Sakura, he pulled her on top of him and wrapped his strong manly arms around her, not letting go. She just stayed on top of him, rather uncomfortably.

"Um..Sasuke...this is rather uncomfortable."

"Mhm." Sasuke moved so that Sakura's back was against the wall and he was facing her, pushing her into the wall. Their bodies touched, her delicated arm was sitting across his abdomen, his arms was around her waist tightly, pulling her head into his chest. She inhaled his scent which made her dizzy.

"Sasuke, this is rather...weird."

"Hn."

"Do you say anything apart from "Hn" and "Mhm"?"

"No."

"Fine, don't talk, I will just push you off the bed."

"I will take you to my house then. I have a bigger bed."

"Snob."

"Sakura?"

"What?!"

"Can you be in my bed every night?"

"This isn't your bed."

"You know what I mean."

Sakura sighed, "Why do you want me in your bed?"

"Sakura, I just confessed to you." Sasuke was getting impatient.

"You did? Sorry, I didn't realise that."

"So?"

"Fine. Yes. But, I want to stay in my apartment, so that means you would have to get me a bigger bed."

"What ever you want Sakura."

"Why did you confess to me?"

"Cause I like you."

"Like?"

"Okay, fine, love, L-O-V-E." Sasuke wanted to sleep, she won't shut up.

Sakura finally seem satisfied. "Good, now go to sleep Sasuke."

"I was planning to do that till you started talking. Jeez..women."

"You said what?"

"Shut up Sakura, I need my sleep."

Sasuke realised that he never carried out his "plan". Oh well.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay. Finished! You should all try "Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, torture or promise". It is quite fun, especially when you are with a huge group of people.

Ah...I feel so mean to Gaara. Him and his giant peanut. *Giggles*

Please Review. Pretty Please?

* * *

_**Translations:**_

**Fu Fu Fu:** That literally means a evil laugh. It is commen in some different mangas like Special A.


End file.
